Legion: Chapter 6
Chapter 6: Regret A few hours later, Inferno wakes up, Roy holding her tightly from behind. She smiles, thinking about their time together, but quickly looks around to make sure no one is watching. She notices that she’s completely naked in the middle of an open field. “Did…did I really just have sex somewhere so open?” she thinks, blushing at the thought. She quickly dismisses it, however, thinking that what’s done is done. She turns and faces Roy, who is still fast asleep. She just looks at him for a few when sudden flashes of memory rush into her mind. Flashback “Inferno, the village is becoming engulfed in the flames. We have to go, now!” Orange light covers the night sky as Inferno watches a village burn to the ground. Someone begins to walk out. “Hey, you need to get out of there now!” Inferno yells, trying to get the person’s attention. Inferno sees the person more clearly and sees that it’s Roy. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Roy asks, taunting Inferno. “You asked for fireworks and I’ve given you the best lightshow possible!” He smiles insanely, content with what he’s done. Reality “How can I feel something for someone so cruel?” Inferno thinks, still looking at Roy. She takes his arms off of her and gets up. “I need to get away, no matter what it is that I feel.” She begins putting her clothes on and Roy finally wakes up. “Hey, what’s the rush?” He asks, getting to his feet. “You don’t seem like the type that would just get up like this.” She doesn’t respond and just keeps putting clothes on. Roy comes up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She shakes it off and looks back at him with tears in her eyes. “What did I do?” “How could you kill them?” She finally responds. “You set fire to an entire village and then marveled at your own work.” “I know you lost your memory, but that was thirty years ago. I don’t go around killing people like that anymore!” “Just give me time. This is all too new to me and right now it disgusts me that I just slept with you.” Roy just accepts her wishes and the two finish getting dressed in complete silence. Then, they feel a large rumble and see smoke coming from where they docked the Sapphire Titan. “We have to go, now!” Inferno yells. The two start running back to the ship, hoping that nothing too bad has happened. Harley and Victoren Back on the ship, renegades have begun attacking, burning one of the masts. Harley has started fighting one of the leaders, who is a water manipulator. “Why are you attacking this ship?!” Harley yells, frustrated at their sudden appearance. The leader begins to laugh, seeing that he’s getting to the current captain. “You smug piece of shit! Don’t laugh at me!” She tries kicking at the man, but she goes right through him. “What’s the matter, girl?” He taunts. “Are you telling me that you can’t even touch me? How pathetic.” A lightning bolt goes right through the man, killing him instantly due to him being a conductor. “Did I come just in time?” Victoren says, smiling back at Harley. She nods in response and goes to attack another one of their men. At that moment, Inferno and Roy jump onto the ship and start attacking some of them as well. “What took you two so long?” Harley asks, irritated by their bad sense of timing. Inferno looks over at her daughter and looks down, ashamed. “I’m sorry, honey. The fight just took longer than we expected,” Inferno replies. “I promise that I will do everything I can to make it up to you!” Inferno kicks one of their soldiers in the face with jet black, killing the man instantly. “You better! You owe me one!” White flame wings protrude from her back once again and she unleashes her powers on a group of unprepared renegade power holders. Inferno looks over at Roy, who is fighting several large men. “Roy, when this is over, I want to talk to you. So, don’t die, okay?” Roy looks at her for a moment and nods. The two continue to fight their respective groups, killing them without much trouble. When most of the soldiers are dead, a gigantic, fifteen foot man with bulging muscles shows up. Heat generates from his body and warms the air within a meter around him. “Roy, we’re going to need to take this one on together, I think,” Inferno says, making two swords out of ballistic titanium. “He does look pretty tough,” Roy replies. “I’ll have your back, I can promise that.” Lightning flickers off of his body as he charges up his power. Harley and Victoren walk up beside them, powers ready to go. “Don’t think you’re going to leave us out of this,” Harley says, smiling. “This big guy is going to get his ass beat!” “Hell yea, you got that right!” Victoren yells. “This wouldn’t be any fun if we let you hog this guy all to yourselves.” “I think the four of you forgot someone,” Snowflake says, appearing from the lower deck. His arm freezes into a large sickle. “I’m a part of this crew too!” “It’s settled then!” Inferno says. “The five of us against you, big man. Do you accept?” She points her sword at him. “I accept your challenge, members of the Everstar Empire!” The large man says, pulling out a giant hammer.